CARTOON ZOMBIES 2 Rise Of THE ARMY Of DARKNESS
by cammyman32
Summary: FEATUREING DANNY.when a new elmore jr. high worker crag relases a zombiefing gas that turns him into the undead chaos starts from elmore to other cartoon villages,towns,and CITES THERE WILL be refenCes to some other zombie films like THE RETUN OF THE LIVING DEAD AND DEAD HEIST. WARNING RATETD T FOR ZOMBIE REALTED VILONCE.
1. Chapter 1 LOS ANGLES MASSARCE PART 1

**IN LOS ANGELS**

AT the 9-1-1 centrer AT down-town los angels THE operator

** from Dan vs the ninja episode GOT A PHONE CALL AND ANWSERED IT "hello 9-1-1 what is ergencyancy!?" the operator said "yes hello I Need an ambulance" thompson's mother said "whats happened" THE OPERATOR SAID "well I dont know my son said to bring more paramedics" She Said"OK" the operator said.**

******AT THE VAN CRASH SITE**

the paramedics the ones with grey hair and orange hair from Dan Vs were looking at the crash site

"Did you hear that?" the orange hairED paramedic said to the grey hariED paramedic hearing a few chewing sounds "It's probably just your large mind getting into a car crash." the grey hariED paramedic . As they continued to walk to the van in front of the town, THE ORANGE HARIED PARAMEDIC heard something that sounded like screaming.

"Hey I hear something else." the orange hairED paramedic said placing his hand by his ear, the grey hariED paramedic did the same thing only this time HE heard what HE heard. "What is that?" HE asked. "It sounds to me like people screaming." the orange hairED paramedic said

"Come on, I'll call the police" the grey hariED paramedic then ran to their ambalance HE got in and then started it. When HE turned on THEIR headlights on, HE saw a large group of people (the zombies of course) standing in front of THEIR ANBALANCE. The zombiefid Edwin Durland (wHO hAD hIS entire right arm mauled and his cheeks ripped opend along with his stomach and bladder with his ears chewed) opened the right door of THEIR ANBALANCE and came after the grey hariED paramedic. HE screamed getting out of THEIR ANBALANCE only for the rest of the zombies to attack Him.

the orange hairED paramedic heard the grey hariED paramedic scream. "partner!?" He asked, he put his dna sample neddle tool away and walked towards the front of the THEIR ANBALANCE only to be stopped by the zombiefid stan (who had a lung missing and a eye pulled out leaving a bloody mess on his face and a bunch of bite marks all over his boady) when the orange hairED paramedic tried TO RUN from it, the group of zombies that attacked the grey hariED paramedic came from behind him and attacked him. He screamed as the zombies proceeded to bite his head and eat his brain.

**Mean while at dan's adpartment**

"come on mr mumbels time to wacth the news" Dan said

dan and mr mumbels were wacthing the news in their adpartmeNT.

**"and we are getting repeatedly reports that two paramedics were called into gravity falls and are missing" SAID THE REPORTER**

******AT CHRIS'S AND ELSIE'S NEIGHBORHOOD**

**unknown to the pepole of los angels the zombiefied elmore citzens and zombiefied gravity falls townspepole were heading to chirs's and elsie's neigborhood.**

**chris was on his couch talking to dan on his phone**

**"so tell me why you want to get revenge on the owners of the cars of hilly harold" chris said**

**"because the owners insulted me" DAN SAID**

**"ok dan Ill" chris said before he heard screaming**

**"what was that" ELSIE SAID**

**"i dont know honey" chris said**

******AT THE STREETS OF LOS ANGLES**

**THE LEMONNADE STAND GANG were walking down the street not minding the rain at all. "I love this kind've of weather, makes me think of stealing lunch money." ****Timmy**** said. "Yeah, it seems like THOSE GUYS is your main targets when it comes to stealing lunch money!" moose said. ****Timmy ****knew HE considered dan and chris as enemys but decied not to shut him up. "You got that right LEADER!" Everybody started laughing. The zombiefid danny from far away noticed THE LEMONNADE STAND GANG down the street and ran after them.**

"Hey, do any of you guys hear anything?" **Dolores Fitzpatrick **asked. Everybody looked at HER with confused faces. They heard people screaming. "That sounds like screaming." moose said, everybody agreed. "iv'e wonder what deer taste like" **Large Harold ramdomly said **Then the zombiefid danny ran up to Large Harold and started biting his BOADY.

**Large Harold **roared and swiped danny away from him with his arm. He accidentally swipped the zombiefid danny in half, everybody was in pure shock after seeing the disembodied legs are still moving. "What the?!" timmy said. Then more zombies appeared. The zombies noticed the kids and ran towards them, the kids were officially scared and ran for their lives.

All the lights in the neighborhood came on. "It's 12:00 AM!" "Darn it, people are trying to sleep!" "What is all that noise!" People shouted from their homes angrily upon hearing the zombies screaming. timmy picked up a garden gnome, the zombiefid dipper ran right towards him. HE jumped out of the way, the zombiefied dipper fell that made his hat move a bit off and got back up, he turned to timmy who stabbed him in the chest with the gnome.

Much to his horror, the zombiefied dipper was still moving. The zombiefied dipper picked him up, timmy screamed in pain as the zombiefied dipper bit his head and began to consume his brain like if it was ice-cream dipper's sister mabel (who had bite marks on her legs and arms and a bloody mouth and tears soked in her sweater) went over and bit timmy's head as-well and chewed like if it was ice-cream .

the couple from dan vs the barber when they found chris and elise in their cabin were rusing down the stairs and they were pretty angry because of the noise going on outside."I don't know what's going on here but when I do, they're so gonna hear from the cops when I call them" The man said. As he was going to open the door, the zombiefid robbie (who had his hands mauled and a piece of flesh hanging off from his face and his hoodie up) opened it it down. They screamed in terror as the zombiefid robbie ponced up to the man. He let out a horrible screech then it tore off some flesh from his left shoulder causing the man to scream in pain and agnoy. The woman watched in horror and ran up the stairs but the zombiefid nicole and richard grabbed her and tackled her to the floor.

The owner of the vegtable store came out of his house with a shotgun and fired it into the air. This attracted the zombiefid crag and wendy which ran up to him. crag grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him owner of the vegtable store screamed trying to get the zombie off him before the zombiefied wendy came and bit the back of his neck, tearing off a chunk of flesh.

A brown skined women was trying to get in her car after seeing the zombies breaking into people's homes and attacking them. When she got in, the zombiefid salt left thumb (who had his entire chest mauled and his left shoulder ripped off) opened the door on the driver's side and pulled her out. She was kicking and screaming while four other zombies ran up to her and attacked her.

The zombiefid lee (who had his blader ripped out and a huge chunk of flesh ripped from his arm) was wandering around until amber(dan's third girlfriend and the owner of the anger-management club from the dan vs angermanagement episode) whacked him in the head with a wine bottle. The zombiefid Lee let out a horrible screech...The zombiefied lee turned to her and picked her up. She screamed as the zombiefied lee pushed her against the wall of a house where the zombiefied lee proceeded to tear a chunk of flesh from left arm

The Hobo from the anmail shelter episode saw the commotion and duck behind a house. He was kicked by the legs of the zombiefid Tina(who had her mouth ripped and her boady ripped opened) swipped and with her tail. The hobo was scared and backed away from the moving legs. The hobo got up and began to run for his life before a hoard of zombies ran up to him and tackled him down.

******BACK AT DAN'S ADPARTMENT**

**"HELLO!?" DAN SCREAMED IN HIS PHONE TO CHRIS**

**"DAMM YOU STUPID DISCRATSIONS YOURE GOING ON THE LIST" DAN SCREAMED AS WHILE WRITING DISCRATSIONS ON HIS DAN'S REVENGE LIST**

**dan heard screaming outside he rushed out his door and got in his car to chris's and elise's house**

******BACK AT CHRIS'S AND ELISE'S NEGIHBOURHOOD**

The neighborhood was nearly destroyed by the zombies. Some people in a house were barricading it. A man With yellow Hair And White Skin was able to get inside through an unbarricaded window. Two girls were trying to push him out thinking he was a zombie. "HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!" The man cried then the girls pulled him in. The zombiefied Humans inclueding the zombiefied human cop from chapter 2 of the first movie (Who Had hIS'S Throtax ripped opened and his chest ripped open) however, were able to pull him back outside and tackled him to the ground and they proceeded to devour his throtax and chest organs.

One of the girls screamed covering her eyes then the zombiefied anais came up from behind her and bit the back of her head. This frightened the other girl who ran for her life while more zombies came inside and attacked the rest of the people in the barricaded house.

A teenager was running away from a few zombies and stopped by a shed the imposter was in. "Ha come and get me now suckers!" he said but before he could get inside the shed, the zombiefied stan ran from the side of the shed and pushed him against the wall of the shed where the zombieFIed Stan proceeded to tear a chunk of flesh from the teen's neck, causing him to scream in agony. The imposter heard the teen screaming while he was trying to contact the police.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" a female voice said on the other line. "HELP PLEASE WE NEED HELP THIS IS AN EXTREME EMERGENCY!" The Imposter ScreameD.

Dan was driving towards the neighborhood and Was shocked to see all the damage and the zombies DevourIng people.

"WHATTHEHELL" DAN SCREAMED Just then a couple of zombies jumped on the car, shattering the windshield. Dan screamed as Dan lost on control of His's car. The car crashed at Chris AND Elise's house and it caught on fire after Dan exited the car.

A hoard of zombies then noticed Dan and ran towards him Letting Out Raspy Groans And HorriBile ScreecHes as usual. Dan began to run after HE noticed the hoard coming towards them.

HE stopped at The Barricaded door and tried to open it. "IT'S LOCKED!" Dan screamed. The zombies got closer and closer and DAN thought it was the end. CHRIS opened the door after hearing DAN trying to open the door. "COME ON GET IN!" He yelled then everybody ran in, the girl from the house she was barricading saw them and ran in with them. Leaving the zombies surrounding the HOUSE trying to get inside**...**


	2. Chapter 2 LOS ANGLES MASSARCE PART 2

…**.**

Dan entered The House

"Oh you punks again?" Dan said irritated. "DAN" Chris said cheerfully. "How did you survive?" ELISE asked. "What Do You Mean" He replied. They Then noticed the unnamed women with them. "Who's she?" Dan asked. "I'm Melly. I managed to get away from those things after they broke into the house I was barricading myself into" She said nervously. "more like SMELLY HA HA HA HA" DAN JOKED

Unknown To The Pepole The zombiefied larRY BROKE THROUGH AN UNBARICADEED WINDOW IN THE BEDROOM AND raised his hands in the air so he can try to grab somebody. The zombiefid larry let out raspy graons and horrible screeches"How the heck are we gonna get out of here?" Elsie asked. She facepalmed after she saw that everybody was staring at her because she's the smart one. "Don't look at me!" She said. "You can help Me with Missons and make Gagets for The Goverment but you can't figure a way for us to survive a zombie outbreak or what ever those things are out there?" Dan said mockingly, ELISE glared at him.

**24 HOURS LATER**

Everybody, including Melly and Dan had fallen asleep. They awoke and were wondering how long they were out. "How long were we out?" Elise Asked asked. Chris stood up, he turned his attention to the zombiefid larry who successfully managed to free himself from the window AND Ran TwoWards them

"OH NO!" Chris yelled in complete panick. Elise picked up a Skewer and stabbed him with ran out of the House, when they did they were baffled to see that there wasn't any zombies running around. The walked quietly through the streets, completely shocked by all the damages and all the dead bodies gone due too and because the they all reanimated.

"Where did they all go?" Melly asked quietly. "There's like nobody left. They probably went into." Elise said then stopped. "Uh oh." She said.

**AN AVENUE**

The zombies can be seen running down **AN AVENUE**.

**Back in the neighborhood**

Everyone went inside Dan's car and quickly started it.

"Whoa slow down! What wrong?!" chris said. "AND WHY ARE YOU DRIVING MY CAR" DAN SAID"If those things aren't in the neighborhood, then that only means they're heading towards town!" ELISE said, everybody gasped in panick. ELISE slammed on the gas pedal and headed towards down town LOs ANgles. "OH SORRY ABOUT DRIVING YOUR CAR DAN" ELISE SAID

A zombie in a muddy tattered police uniform entered the HOUSE. He noticed A phone on the ground, he saw that 9-1-1 was dialed on it and pressed call. After ringing a few times, a female voice was on the other line.

"9-1-1 What's your emergency?" Asked the operator. "Send every last police cop to down town LOS ANGLES, immediately, this is an extreme emergency." He said in a raspy voice, trying to sound serious. "Okay, help will be on the way." She said then hung up.

**At the****mall**

A bunch of characters were having AN EPIC TIME. Mr Burger was checking out the food court. Becky was at The cell phone store. Hortense and Her Freinds were checking out the arcade. Jean Goodhill,Flynn flynn goodhill,Kale Goodhill,and Dennis Goodhillwere at a music store. Kale was singing along to "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cryus but He was just singing gibberish since He doesn't know the lyrics.

dennis got irritated by Kale's gibberish singing. He took out a notebook. At the top of the first page said "The things I hate" written in marker and below it was a list of things HE hated. Here's the things written down on the page: My Family, chrisy, elisey, idiots, Cops, and unpopular people. HE took out a pen and wrote down "People who sing songs they don't know the lyrics to" on it.

**A COuple OF MInutes Later**

"This nighttime party was a great idea, Dan's Not around to bother us." Said Mr Burger. "I know right?" Said Hortense. The kids were playing around while Becky and hortense's Male friend mickey micel were chatting with each other about Their Family History stuff. THEN mr Burger was looking for some soda in a BAG but couldn't find any.

"Yo Hortense Honey, didn't you get any soda?!" MR BURGER SAID TO HORTENSE "I thought you took care of that Bunkin." SHE REPLIED. flynn sighed "It's alright, I'll go back to the car and get you some." He said then walked into the carpark "I still think this is nice." Mr Burger said to Hortense  
As Flynn got over 45 packs of soda out of the car crag from a mile from the GoodHill's household car He Noticed Mr GoodHill And Started TwoWards Him with other zombiefied elmore citzens and gravity falls townspepole Mr flynn just ignorAD Them and walked back to the mall.The zombies then entered the mall.

"here's your soda" flynn said "thanks mr flynn" mr burger said A man in a clown costume was dancing around the entrance area of the mall. A bunch of kids, namely 5-year-olds inclueding the sick child from the Dan Vs The Mall Santa EPisode, where all laughing at the clown for his funny acts Along With There Parents. The zombified Bud (who had his entire body mauled with his entire abdomen torn open and his right ear was chewed) walked up behind the clown and bit his left cheek, tearing off a chunk of flesh and causing the kids to run away screaming Along With THere PARents. Two security guards saw this and headed over to the zombies. More zombies entered the mall, one of the security guards took out a shotgun and the other one took out a stun gun and the one with the shotgun loaded it and fired it at the zombified Crag. It had no effect on him and the guard with the stun gun shot the zombified Nicole but this made her eyes go light blue and shiney until she was abel to rip it out AND Again no effect and THE ONE WITH THE SHOT GUN shot the zombified Stan And Still no Effect The guards continued to shoot the zombies, unaware that they were zombies, until the ZOMBiefied gumball climed up the gurad with THE STUN GUN'S body and bit his neck the same way he did to nicole in chapter 1 in the first movie and the zombiefied dipper was able to get close to them and bit the security guard with the shotgun on the left leg while the zombiefid mabel bit his right leg. A bunch of the people in the mall inclueding the charters in the party saw the zombies attacking and devouring the security guards the shoutgun guard was getting devoured by the zombiefied crag,anais,richard,Dipper,Mabel,Stan,unamed red caped kid and man, Unammed blonde man, and more while the stun gun gurad was getting devourd by the zombiefid Gumball,Darwin,Wendy,Soos,Lee,Robbie,Mr willson,Tobais,Penny,and Bud and ran for their other zombies that were entring the Mall started coming after the characters having a party

"We're trapped!" Mr flynn screamed. "I'm too young and silly to die!"Kale said and yelled holding on to noticed Dan holding a gun to the gang

"Dan! What are you doing?!" Hortense asked panicking. "We have no choice!" DAN yelled shot all the zombies but only to make them run off  
"What's happening?!" Dennis asked frightened. MR BURGER was able to punch down a few zombies to make a path. "Go darn it go!" He yelled then everybody. headed straight for Dan's CAR. Onch they got inside The zombies walked over to the car, they banged on the CAR trying to get inside. The Zombiefied crag was able to break the window on mr dan's side with his fist. and the Zombiefid Crag Grabbed DAN by his neck. "Get us The Hell out of here!" DAN yelled. Elise started the Car. The Two Secretiy Gurads re-animated and went after THE slammed on the gas pedal and got out of there.

A few Minutes later Don In His NEW Home turned on the T.V. and the reporter was being eaten by Wendy "What the hell." Don yelled in confusion.

Elsie's mom ran down stairs in a rush to tell Don that there were zombies outside.

"Don't worry Honey they cannot get in." Don said uncomfortably.

"Yes they can you stupid Man there is one up stairs!" The zombiefied Nade (Who Had Half Of His Throtax Ripped Opened And HIS bladder Ripped out AND his RIGHT leg Pulled out AND hIS right Hand Mauled OFF). Was upstairs Elsie's mom saw him in Ben's room.

"Mom" BEN screamed. "Some IDOT is in my room!"

"I know honey," She said, voice trembling. "Kill him DON!"

"Okay" Don said in an irritated voice. He grabbed HIS shovel AND walked upstairs and beat the Hell out of the zombiefid Nade, making him jump ot of the window in the BEN turned on the T.V, which had a bunch of different channels to go on to see what the hell was going on. BEN turned it to one of the channels and it was talking about instrucsions of A zombie apocalypse. THE HOST gave instructions on how to kill them and to stay behind locked doors, MeanWHile outside The LemonadeStand Gang only moose and Dolores Fitzpatrick because timmy and and Large harlod are now ZOMBiefied ZOMBIES were running down the street as the zombiefied soos,robbie,richard, and Rob (WHO HAD his left arm riped off and his eye(He's a cyclops) Blood-Shotted) were Chasing Them in soos's pick-up-truck "ive got an idea" Said moose "okay then" Said dolores fizpatrick They Ran Over To The Nearby POwer BOx And Jumped out of the way when the driving zombies WEre CLose Enough TO Chrash This caused A CHAIN REACTION witch cause four things to happen ONE the power went out,TWO THE power lines COllapsed,THREE 45 out of 200 HOuses Exploed,AND FOUR A PILE UP with 24 cars and 45 trucks aroouced nearby making a few explosins and fires.

DAN Made his way into the house and elise gave everyone a gun."Okay everybody this is an emergency, Many Pepole ARE dead and we have to get Ted AND THE CHEFS FROM CAFE PERUE, so road trip!" Dan said, a little too happy for the situation they were currently in.

So as everybody exited the home and enterd the car the zombiefied crag saw them and grabbed the back of the car as the dove Officially into the city

As They Drove InTo The City they saw this

.1. the ZOMBiefied dipper and mabel fighting over a chunk of flesh from the arm from an overweight person

.2. a bunch of zombiefied Parents Carrying a dead body

.3. The Zombiefied Stan Banging on the portapal toliets then grabbed a performing prankster and devoured it

.4. THE ZOMbiefied RICHARD DEVOURING THE SAME MOUSE AND LIZZARD FORM CHAPTER 2 OF THE FIRST MOVIE

"Dam It's Like The Apocalypse OR SOMEthing" Said BEN

"SHUT UP" SAID DAN AS THEY DROVE THEY SAW TED AND THE CHEFS FROM CAFE PERUE FIGHTING ZOMBIES BUT THEY WERE DEFATED AND DEVOURED QIUCKLY. AS THE GANG DROVE OUT OF THE CITY CRAG HAS CARRYING A WAKKIE TALKIE AND SAID ON IT "we got a way to go" he said

"How SO Leader Crag" Dipper's Vocie SAID

"were going to peach Creek" Crag Said "OK THEN SEE YOU" DIPPER'S VOICE SAID

_**SO THE ZOMBIES ARE HEADING TO PEACH CREEK WHAT WILL HAPPEN!? BUT FOR NOW piece OUT READERS AND REVEIWERS!?**_


	3. Chapter 3 PEACH CREEK SPREADING PART 1

**CARTOON ZOMBIES**

_**A PROTUCION MOVING PICTURE**_

_**BY CAMmyman32**_

AT Peach Creek Junior High everyone WAS in Science Class. Double D Was perfecting the art of dissecting a frog and Eddy was trying to cut off the legs of the frogs so he can start a frogs' leg scam and Double D says "Eddy, I don't care if frogs' legs are a delicacy in France but what you are doing is not out of education reasons and well..it's just gross." Eddy replies "Clam up Sockhead! I will make a killing off of these frogs' legs after school, first I will try to sell them in the SHOPS and then I...speaking of gross, where's lumpy?" And then Double D and Eddy saw Ed with a paper bag over his head and walks to his table. "Geez, is Ed the "Unknown Sad Sack of Cyber City"? AHAHAHA!" eddy said "Actually I prefer the name "Emo Boy". Double d ssaid reansoly

Eddy and Double D then saw Ed at his table and crunching sounds are coming from his paper bag mask and as Eddy pulled it off they saw ed as a zombiefied victim festing on his frog as blood spilled on the floor

Eddy Qiuckly put the paper bag mask back on Ed and says "Either Lumpy has a bad case of acne or he's starting to resemble *GASP* CANibalism!?" Double D grabed Ed and says to a unseen science teacher "Please Excuse us Professor Davin darm but we need to take Ed to see Nurse Barbara, he's sick and seems delusional" and Ed said in his telepathy voice "WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU BARBARA!?"

At the Nurse's office Eddy and Double D were waiting outside for Ed "hey eddy" double d said "yeah" said eddy "i was thinking do you think anthing with ed had to do with your uncle dan and his freinds visting" double d said "well they did look kinda worried well yeah mabey there was a virus or someting" eddy said "well los angles is a very busy place eddy even a erathqauke happened there called the big one" double d said "yeah I was there when I was visting him during his teen years" eddy said but then they hear a scream and the window inside breaking and when Double D and Eddy see what's going on, to their horror they see the zombiefied ed,gumball,darwin,anais,nicole, and richard are devouring the barbra nurse and look at ed's freinds

Eddy then yelled out "RUN!" and so the two run as fast as they can but they bump into their unseen history teacher Mr. horald. "ed edd whatTHEHELL are you to two doing" shouted but was stopped by the zombiefied richard walking twowards them " exuse me mister do you know whatTHEHELL these troublemakers were doing!?" said but the zombiefied richard grabed him and mr horald screamed as more zombies devoured him and the zombiefid ed looks at them "come on eddy and edd join us" said the zombiefied ed The bell rings for lunchtime and everyone was going there, Eddy and Double D run to the lunchroom and Eddy yelled out "EVERYBODY RUN OUT OF THE LUNCHROOM! OR ELSE YOU WILL ALL BE LUNCH! ED IS NOW A ZOMBIE! Or or a canabil" Everyone laughs at Eddy and Kevin then says "Yeah right dork! We aren't gonna fall for that one again!" But Ed appeared behind Jimmy and bite his shoulder, Jimmy then cries and says "I got a owie on my shoulder Sarah!" Sarah got really angry "ED YOU STUPID LUMMOX! I'M TELLING MOM YOU BIT JIMMY!"said sarah Ed then grabed Sarah and Ed evilly grins "I will tell mom how tasty you are before I devour her flesh!" said the zombiefid ed Double D then jumped in front of Sarah as he pushes her aside and struggles with Ed. Eddy saw Ed fighting with Double D and everyone escaping and more zombies enteing the lunchroom and was about to leave until he sees Jimmy in his zombiefied mode and tried to bite Eddy's arm but his braces prevented him to do so. "Oh you were gonna taste bad anyway! I'll devor Sar..." Jimmy said and got ran over by Rolf riding on Wilfred the pig to safety while Johnny in his Captain Melonhead costume escapes with Sarah in his arms. Eddy managed to escape by throwing a rock through the glass windows.

Double D then goes up to Kevin "C'mon Kevin, we got to get you out of here before ed devours us!" double d said Kevin then says "I don't need your help Double Dweeb!?" Double D then says "Oh but I insist but I have a question to ask you..."

Double D and Kevin then stoped in front ofid the zombiefid Ed Jimmy and other kids from elmore,gravity falls,and los angles as evil grinning zombies and Kevin looked nervous "My question was... WHAT DOES A DORK TASTE LIKE?" double d said And Double D took of his sockhat and reveals that the top half of his scalp was eaten and Ed was continuing to chew Double D's scalp as if it was bubble gum." you know I was trying to find your brain and now we finally have our source..." the zombiefied dipper said "We'll get the others later but as for right now... hee hee hee..." the zombiefid gumball said "your beatfiul and delicous at the same time" the zombiefid mabel aid "WHERE'S MY CAKE!" the zombiefided ed said for no apppearant reason.

And so zombies grabed Kevin and drag him away as he screams "YOU UNDEAD DORKS! LET ME GO...help... help... heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!

Meanwhile, Johnny (in his "Captain Melonhead" costume) and Sarah are still on the run but they remembered the other survivor is Rolf so they ran to his house, As they knocked on the door, Rolf pulls out a mallet and opens the door

"FLESH EATING DEMONS! YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE SON OF A SHEPARD...SURRENDER NOW!" rolf Johnny then says "No Rolf, it's us, we escaped the zombies, we swear...then again since this is a rated T fanfic and movie (breaking the fourth wall)I guess I can now... OH SH..." Rolf then replies "Oh come off it potty-mouth bald head Johnny boy, Rolf has a test to prove you're not a monster..." Rolf gives them carrots and both of them ate it. Rolf then says "Good good, Rolf knew flesh eating zombies eat only flesh yes? You pass test so into the house of Rolf you go until we think of plan..." "Why is she all shaken up?" Dan said suprisinly in rolf's house "who are you" sarha asked dan " first of girl names dan mandel and second who the hell are you" dan asked sarha

Rolf barracades all the doors and windows, "Well ever since Sarah saw Ed becoming a zombie, she got worse when Jimmy got infected and she hadn't been the same since. Sarah then says in a unusually soft and sweet voice, "When I looked into his bloodshot eyes attached to his rotted face and I didn't see my brother... I SAW A SOUL-LESS MONSTER THAT WANTS TO DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!" dan then slaps Sarah and says "Two things, number one I always wanted to slap a girl and number two, I cant belvie those zombies made it here in my hometown" Sarah then says "Oh ok, I needed that dan, thanks. You're right, other than my brother and Jimmy becoming zombies, how can things get possibly worse? And where is that stupid Eddy? I hope one of them bites his "Lil Eddy" off!" dan got an angry face and shouted "i can't belvie you insulted my nephew" "uh..uh sorry I didnt know you were his uncle" sahra said neverously "oh look it's the apolgzing girl" dan said mockingly Johnny the LAUGHS and says "Hahaha! I see you're taking advantage of the M rating too on this fanfic and movie (anthoer breaking the fourth wall) but then got slaped by dan as Rolf then thinks of a plan while mixing his herbs.

As for Eddy, Eddy thinks to himself,_ "This just sucks, my best friends are reduced into flesh-eating zombies and if everyone's a zombie, there's no one to scam and to scam with... I best now's the time to find Nazz, escape the Cul-De-Sac, and find a zombie-free place where we can repopulate the cartoon world (heh heh heh) soooo..."_ And so with the perverted thought in mind, Eddy runs to Nazz's house and suddenly Jimmy appears and tries to bite Eddy's arm again but his braces prevented him to do so and a rather annoyed Eddy says "You try to do this to me twice and you think it will work at the second try? Reminds me of Bush!" Eddy then gave the zombiefid jimmy a wedgie and grabs him by the braces and slams him to the ground.

Eddy then saw the zombiefided forms of Ed and Double D walking towards him, "Now why did you have to do that to poor Jimmy? he just wanted you to..." double d said And Ed, Double D and Jimmy say in unison...

"JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US!"

Eddy then dashed for Nazz's door and barricades the door and windows, except for one part of the window where Eddy pulled down his pants and moons the Zombies, saying "Kiss my Hiney while it's Shiney!" Ed laughs and says "I'm turning into a werewolf Double D!" "But how can you be a werewolf if you're a zombie?" double d asked Ed then replies "What's for dinner?" Double D then says "Even as a brain-eating zombie, you are still brainless, and After we get Eddy we're gonna finish off the rest of peach creek

Eddy then noticed that Nazz's living room is completely dark and he sees a sillouette of Nazz who is just laughs and says "Hi Eddy..." Eddy then says "Nazz we got to get out of the Cul-De-Sac, Zombies are appearing left and right and we need to survive if we were to be mankind's last hope. Nazz then says "Wow, normally you would be speechless around my very presence, but you seem to not be afraid, I always wanted that in a boyfriend, of course I'll come with you. But first...KISS ME!"

Eddy then sweated "Wow, my wet dream is coming true! ABSOLUTELY!" eddy said Eddy then Kisses Nazz and says "umm it kinda tastes weird but then again I never kissed a girl before...and Lee Kanker didn't count!" Nazz then says "Now Eddy, turn on the lights..." Eddy turns on the light and sees nazz is zombiefided (she has her cheek ripped open and her arms chewed and her eyes bloodshooted) "I'm your girlfriend now Eddy...GIVE ME A KISS! AHAHAHAHA!" Nazz said and laughs demonically and it shows Ed, Double D, and Jimmy and the zombiefided gumball,darwin,pines,conburys,and crag peeping through the window, laughing evilly at what was going on as Eddy made the loudest scream ever recorded by man

**4 hours later and in Rolf's house**

Rolf was still mixing herbs in his family's brewing room with dan and his cat mr mumbels helping with the spices while Sarah and Johnny are starting to hang out and planning for escape, they looked outside and see traffic jam outside witch inclued the following vechlies a family car with two brothers and 2 sisters and a farther and mother in it,a police car with two cops inside and 2 crinamails inside,a dump truck with 4 pepole 2 males in the seats and 2 females at the back hanging on,2 anblances one filled with 2 males and one filled with a male and female, and a taxi with a taxi driver and and a couple to the center of the Cul-De-Sac beeping and shouting because the zombiefided ed is in the way and then Johnny says "EGAD! GO AWAY! GO AW..." Sarah covers his mouth and says "You idiot! Do you want the others to know where we're hiding?" soon dan and rolf and mr mumbels check it out with johnny and sarha And so the five are forced to watch the unseen drivers come out of their vechiles to check on Ed only to hear him screaming "YOU GOT PUNK'D! DINNER TIME!" As ed bit the farther's face due to and because the he was closest So Ed, Jimmy, and Double and the current zombies in the fanfic and movie trillgroy jumped out of their hiding spots. As they let out raspy groans and horrible screeches as They proceed to devour the pepole as they screamed as the zombies devoured or ripped open their bladders,lungs,heards,arms,legs,chests,and stomachs. The Zombiefided Nazz and penny walked by the zombiefided gumball,darwin,ed,edd,jimmy,pines,wendy,and richard devouring the farther's boady "save some for me boys... I got a suprise for you!" nazz said And then Eddy appears and has what appears to be chunks of his non-existant neck and arms devoured off by Nazz and penny this mostly shocks dan and the others. Eddy then says "Wow, I've never felt so undead! Save me some of that!" "mind if I join you gumball" penny asked gumball "of course penny" gumball replied as penny kneeld down to grab the left kidney

As the zombies devour the rest of the pepole, Ed has the partly eaten corpse of kevin that he saved. something taps his shoulder it appears to be a man in a hunters suit. The man then says in a unusual deep voice "The name is block bollerskate, you can call me "kera", how dare you and your friends eat most of the THE TOWN'S ABOANED! Let's fight!" Ed then grined evily as he removes the apperatis on kera's shirt but kera punched ed in the stomach so hard that his fist went through, this scared kera but Ed jumped on him and tried to bite his face skin but the two struggle and end up falling into the creek.

kera grins evily and says "You're in my turf now sucka! How would you like being eaten huh?" So Ed claws kera, ripping a chunk off of his side while kera backs off and shoots off Ed's cheek. kera then rams into Ed which knocks him over but then Ed gets up and grabs kera by the gun and they run around the creek. As kera continues to punch on Ed's severed cheek, he suddenly jumped over by what appears to be a zombified corpse of Kevin as kevin and Ed ganged up on kera and it cuted to the creek being covered in blood

Ed then joined up with the other zombies along with the reanimated kevin as well as the devoured remains of block bollerskate or kera. "Hey guys! Iv'e just discovered when you devour a deep voice person's throat you get the tastiest food ever!" ed said "Aww Man! We could've used ive coludnt done that to grenda when she was still alvie..." dipper said " hey not cool man" said the zombiefid grenda (who had her stomach ripped open and her left and right arms and left and right legs having huge bite marks on them) as she was devoring the driver of the dump truck along with the zombiefid nicole,larry,robbie, and crag "hey where's Rolf, Sarah,Johnny, and my uncle dan?" eddy siad The Zombies then see a certain rotted plank of wood plank of course with a arrow placed next to it, pointing to Rolf's house Were Dan Was OutSide. wendy then says to the zombies "guys,gals,me and Dipper are a big hungry... got any live meat?"

**FOUR MINUTES LATER ON**

Dan who just wakes up and as he saw The Zombiefid Teenagers inclueding the teenager one from chapter 1 of the second movie and/or this movie. Dan then sees Wendy grinning evily the most "Oh...Oh..." Said Dan Robbie pulls out a pocket knife and grabed his left arm and while Nade graBED HIS LEFT foot. lee says "Hey dan, remember the time you destoyed new mecixo?" DAN shivered and says "Oh no...why do you ask?" lee then satanically smiles and says "WELL that was my home town you F!?K AND as for revenge I'M GOING TO ENJOY SEEING YOUR LEFT LIMBS GOING TO BE LUNCH AS DIPPER DEVOURS YOUR ARM WHILE WENDY DEVOURS YOUR LEG...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The last thing DDAan sees before blacking out was robbie slicing off his left arm and nade ripping offi his left foot and feeding dipper and wendy with those parts.

**2 hours later back at rolf's house**

The Zombies show up dressed in their halloween costumes` as they try to trick the four into opening the door. Double D was dressed as bacteria, Nazz was dressed as MEDUSA, kevin was dressed as the prankster mode style, ed as his coustume, Jimmy as an alein,Eddy was dressed as elvis,the twins as jelly and penutbutter,gumball as his skelton of a cat,anais as a fairy pirncess,wendy and robbie in their normal party clothes,richard as his house disguse,candy (who had her intestines ripped opened and her ears chewed) as a candy,greanda as a witch, stan as a vampire, and soos as his soosman or superhero coustume.

richard knocked on the door and as Sarah looked through the window, "Umm don't worry, we superheroes have defeated the big bad zombies dudes, so please let us in so we can celebrate the victory dude!?" soos said Johnny was about to open the door but then Sarah grabs Johnny and she points out that she recognizes the sockhat on "bacteria"'s costume and then points to the zombiefid darwin. Everybody looks at Double D And Darwin YOU IDIOTS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE OFF THE HAT AND PUT A COSTUME ON! NOW OUR COVER IS BLOWN!" wendy said "LISTEN HERE YOU TASTY MORTALS...OPEN THE DOOR AND EMBRACE OUR ALTERNATIVE LIFESTYLE! LET US FEED OR DIE NOT TO...OPEN THE DOOR!" RObbie Yelled as the zombies were changing back in there normal clothes

Sarah and Johnny then continued to barricade the doors but then the wall suddenly bursts and a giant bottle of Ramune with arms, legs, and a face bursted through the wall "OH YEAH! OH YEAH!" THE RAMUNE MAN said "COOL! IT'S "THE RAMUNE MAN"! Johnny said Sarah's eyes were opened wide "YOU IDIOT! NOW WE'RE IN FOR IT!"sarha said wendy and robbie (who were back in there normal clothes qickley for some reason) then push the Ramune man down "OH NO!" THE RAMUNE MAN said as the zombies drink out of his head. Rolf showed up with the bucket of his mixture and shocked to find that the zombies invaded the house and so Johnny grabed Sarah and Rolf as they jumped through the window and try to escape. Before they left the house, Sarah somehow got her hands on one of Rolf's maces, a firepoker, and a cricketbat that was just lying around Rolf's living room for no appearant reason.

Sarah and Johnny are then startled by the pepole from the traffic jam reanimateding and dan was walking around with his left limbs pulled off. and then Johnny smacks Eddy in his non-existant chin with the cricket bat after hearing him making a raspy groan and a horriblie screech and Sarah impails mabel's left leg with the firepoker and sticks it to a tree where he is stuck to it. Rolf then says "She who is Zombie Ed-boy sister", You just impailed "Zombie girl with big mouth" in the leg! yes?" Sarah then looks curiously at Rolf and she says "SHe was a Zombie?"

The three then run off but they are spotted by crag and crag pounces on Johnny but then Johnny pulls out the cricket bat and smacks him in the jaw and Sarah then punches Johnny in the Jaw, "HEY YOU BRAT! I'M ON YOUR SIDE!" johnny said Sarah then says "Sorry, force of habit...isn't that Plank over there?" Johnny sees that Plank is now rotted planks of wood "OH NO BUDDY! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM NOW! NOOO!" johnny said Rolf then grabs Plank and was about to break him in half "No Rolf...I'll do it!" johnny said So Johnny cracks Plank in half and when the zombiefided crag came to, Johnny impailed crag's heart with the sharp piece of Plank. crag leted out a deep low pitched scream as he falls to the ground, as the three run away, crag wakes up and says "...kid...ding! How stupid can you three be, the wooden stake thing only works on vampires... I'M A ZOMBIE! AND YOU WILL ALL... JOIN US!" "Good point! NOW LET'S GET INTO THE WOODS!" sarha said

Double D and the others see crag without pulling out the piece of plank out of his heart "What's the matter crag!? Got A Splinter Crag? AHAHAHA!" "Those doody-head humans jacked me in the heart managed to escape into the woods". Crag said Double D then got a idea and says "You know crag, I figured out how to infect others without biting them, I keep a couple of Syringes back in my laboratory. ED and EDdy, I want you to get the others to chase the three humans and don't come back until we either infect them or eat them!" ED AND EDdy then nods and then Double D noticed that the capsule that contains dan somehow made it out of the house.

As Rolf, Sarah, and Johnny enter the woods, Johnny gets an rather unorthodox idea and tells Sarah and Rolf, "I have a scary idea, how about we hide out at the trailer park and get the Kanker Sisters to help us, it takes grotesque hideous beings to get rid of grotesque hideous beings." "Johnny that idea is so stupid, but still...desperate times mean desperate measures." sarha said Rolf, Sarah, and Johnny made it to the"Park n Flush Trailer Park" in hopes that forming an alliance with the Kanker Sisters will help them escape the undead menace.

As Rolf, Sarah and Johnny entered the Kanker Sisters' Trailer, they see a woman and three men who are assumed to be The Kanker Sister's mother and three dads, who have their decapitated heads inside glass bottles and their bodies are mostly eaten. They also see what appears to be the human May Kanker who was hiding behind the couch and she keeps saying "They keep the heads...they eat the rest..." over and over. "She who is smitten with Zombie Ed-boy, come with us if you want to live." rolf said "Where are the rest of your sisters?" sarha asked May screamed real loud and pointed at the two shadowy figures behind the three, they found out they are surrounded by rabid zombified versions of rachel, Lee Kanker and Marie Kanker who are about to attack and They failed to notice that rachel was holding two syringes filled with a glowing green agent.

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS THE REASON WHY THE ZOMBIES ARE TALKING LIKE IN THE FIRST FANFIC AND MOVIE IS BECAUSE IM MAKING IT MORE SPIRTEY FOR HALLOWEEN ANAYWAYS BUT FOR NOW READERS AND REVIEWERS PEICE OUT **_


	4. Chapter 4 PEACH CREEK SPREADING PART 2

Rachel Was in a lab coat, carrying two glowing green syringes "Ok Meat, I don't really want to eat you five (mr mubels is there too), well I had to use May as bait, now...either let me infect you with our re-animating agent or let me taste your flesh!" Rachel Said Lee and Marie then laughed evily but then Sarah grabED a glass bottle, hitED Marie in the head with it and stabED Lee (not the male from gravity falls) in the face chris from far away with elise and her family noticed a swordfish mounted near the fireplace and grabs it. "I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!" Rachel Siad And "Forgive me GIrl!" Chris Said And then he somehow uses the swordfish to completely decapitate RAchel's head off and it rolls into a empty jar and Johnny then sealED the jar and punches holes into it while Rachel keeps saying "I'll swallow your soul...I'll swallow your soul!" "Thanks Guys WhatTHEHELL Are Your Names" Johnny Asked "Im Chris This Is Elise And Her Family Don,Elise sr.,AND Ben" Chris SAID "Just be glad I'm not Ash... I don't even have any pokeballs with me!" JOhnny Said

"C'mon Johnny! There's no time to be cracking jokes! We got to get out of here before..." Sarha Said But then Zombie Lee Kanker showED up with a chainsaw. As Zombie Lee runs towards the Five with her chainsaw, Rolf showed up "Rolf dreams to be a barber "She who is smitten with big mouth Zombie Eddy-boy", yes?" Rolf said and rolf then pulls out a electric razor and shaves the part of Zombie Lee's hair that covers her hair and it's shown that her eyes have been bloodshotted Rolf then shoves the electric razor into Lee's forehead, making Rolf throw a brick into the window and says "C'mon everybody, let us be out of this land of despair yes? And take insane Kanker girl, Hello! Good-bye!" So Sarah and Johnny followed but while Johnny grabbed a jar containing Rachel's decapitated but still undead head, Sarah managed to grab May who just keeps saying "They keep the heads...they eat the rest...They keep the heads...they eat the rest..." over and then punchED May Kanker "First off... I always wanted to punch a Kanker in the face and second... get it together! We're the only ones left and we need to team up together if we need to survive and escape the Cul-De-Sac before those monsters get us!" Johnny SAid "I got a idea, I heard that back when dan's nephew and his friends were still alive, they were planning to make a tank and use it for a scam, maybe the tank is still there!" Chris Said Johnny then replies "WE'RE SO THERE MAN AHAHAHA!... Are you ok May? Sorry for punching you." "That's ok I needed that...wow... I'm the only Kanker left... ROLF WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT THING!" may said Rolf was studying the jar containing Zombie Nazz's decapitated head. Nazz's head then says "C'mon Rolf... open the jar, there's treasure and radishes inside my mouth, please open the jar..." Nazz's head Said Rolf then smiled "OKIE DOKIE UNDEAD NAZZ GIRL!" rolf said But then May, Sarah,Johnny chris,elsie,ben,don,and elsie's mom immediately grabed "How about we keep her as a specimine." Ben Said Sarcasticly Johnny then says "Yeah and Rolf can just finish the elixer that can make them stop eating people and things.. but first (puts on his "Captain Melonhead" mask) TO DOUBLE D'S HOUSE! And make sure we're armed!"

The Zombies Were doing something unspeakable but then Zombie Lee and Marie Kanker showed up "It sucks you two are zombies...but now our army increased by two...where did Rachel go?" the zombiefid eddy said then asked "The humans decapitated her and ran!" Lee Said "THEY REMOVED THE HEADSTONES...BUT THEY DIDN'T REMOVE THE BODIES...WHY DUDE!" Soos Said "grrrrrrrrrrrrreat my sister is headless" tobais said "Right...That sucks now we're short of a team member...wanna play with us Kankers?" Crag Said Lee then says "Is it Truth or Dare?" Crag then replies "Nope! It's (All the zombies yell out Now) ZOMBIE BASEBALL!

In a field that had Jimmy and mabel's intestines marking the baselines of the diamond, Wendy was a umpire and is wearing the farther's torso as a chest protector,and using a normal mask dipper was at the bat except for a bat he's using ed's Left leg, stan was using robbie's head for a baseball,crag was the referee using Double D's NoseAS A Whistle Andand the rest of the zombies are watching and Stan throwed robbie's at dipper only for dipper to hit it with ed's leg and when dipper was running the 2 bases he notices they used Jimmy's kidneys and Mabel's lungs to mark the bases but then Kevin caught Robbie's head with a glove made from soos's hand and tagged Ed "You're out my undead dork!" kevin said "This is fun, how about later we play badmitten with your eyeballs?" eddy said pointing to Darwin "I sure hope the bus from the Speedy Beavers Company shows up soon, it's almost dinnertime!" Dipper said As The Zombiefid Ed,Double D,Jimmy,Mabel,Soos,Robbie,And Farther Put Themselves Back ToGether

Sarah, May, Johnny,Rolf,Chris,Elisese,And Her Family Saw their "Zombie Baseball" game and The Males and throwed up, with Elise's Mom commenting "That is the most sickest thing I've ever seen" "I don't even want to see how they play football" Don Said. Rolf heard a voice call out "Help...Me..." Chris then throwed upon what appears to be Dan, missing his Left arm and Left foot. May then says "look out! he might be one of them!" May Said "I wish I was but I had it worse... Zombie Double-D abducted me and used me for emergency food supply and my Left foot and Left arm was sliced off And Ripped OFFicially OFF and eaten by Some Teenager and My Nepew. I barely managed to escape..." Dan Said "Wow Dan You Look Hurt" Chris Said "OF COURSE I AM YOU IDOT" DAN SAID. Rolf then pulled out his medicine bag and he stupidly poured salt on the parts the Zombies cut off And Riped OFF and Devoured, making Dan scream intensely in pain Then Elise Brings Out Two Robotic Legs And Arms And Stick Them Onto Dan. "Well we're planning to invade Double D's house and escape the Cul-De-Sac through their tank...But we need a distraction..." Sarha Said

But then a Speedy Beaver bus that was going Back to Gravity Falls suddenly crashed into The Crowd The Pepole That Were Inside Were The Following Pepole An Elderly Couple,A Unamed family,The Cute BikeFrom Graviyty Falls'Oregor,An Unamed Fisher Man From Graviyty Falls'Oregon,A Bunch Of Tourists From Japan And The United KingDom,and A Bus Driver Of CouRse and then The Zombies ambushed the bus and Devoured anyone they can get their hands on"This is great! and it came after 30 minutes so it's free!" Dipper Said AS Everyone laughed "I FEEL SICK GUYS!" Mabel Said and She barfed up a piece Of Flesh and a pair of SunGlasses and then everyone laughed even harder."There's our distraction now move...MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Johnny Said So everyone stormed into the house while the Zombies were enjoying their smorgasboard. Sarah, Johnny, Rolf, May,Chris,Eliese,HER FAMILY,and Dan looked around for clues but then Sarah opened a refridgerator and sees a rather preserved Section OF The Following OrGans Lungs,Bladders,Hearts,And thoats."just what we need...more OrGans in refridgerators! Elisese Said The Eghit then WEnt into Double D's laboratory and then it is true, they finally see the tank, the tank was labled "DEAD RECKONING" but the letters D and A in "DEAD" are crossed off, calling it "ED RECKONING" Before they can get into the tank they suddenly see something that can spell out doom for them... and doom Is A LookAlike

* * *

The 11 kids And Adults and Still Alive zombie head And Cat finally find the tank but then they encounter SomeOne Who Looks Like Dan Mandel "Howdy! You must be guests in the Sock-headed zombie's house, My name is Alex SaidAlot, can I get you anything?" The Man Or Alex SaidAlot Said in a southern North Calafornian And North CAlaina accent.

Dan steped back "Hey I remember You!?, Hey are you even a zombie?" Dan Said Meaning The Imposter "No Im Not Silly Dan Mandel" Alex SaidAlot replieed And Alex grabed Dan and huged him."End my pain LifeStealer!" Dan Said May grabed Dan "No! we need him! we're the only ones left, so please don't kiLL us!" May Said Alex SaidAlot then smileed "OK!" He Said Everyone then gets so confused over this "I guess my nature is interferring with my "MadNess" so I'm unable to Make Pepole To Go INSANE in instinct." Alex SaidAlot Said As Sarah, Johnny, Rolf,Dan,Chris,Elise And Her Family,Mr MumBels,And Rachel go inside the tank, May poped up" Alex SaidAlot since you're nice to us, maybe you can come with us and we can find a way for the zombies to end their hunger." May Said Alex SaidAlot Went inside the tank and as the tank was bursting through the wall, Wendy ConBury Turns Arouind Growling Then Saw this and then She paniced "YOU GUYS! THE HUMANS FOUND OUR TANK AND THEY ARE ESCAPING, I THOUGHT SOOS WAS IN THE HOUSE!" Wendy ConBury Said "I Was supposed To Be In The House Dude!?" SOOS SAID "I thought we decided not to inject the Imposter Of My Uncle, but noooo! we had to devour the rich kid who is also named Eddy except it...oh who cares, at least I got Eddie's money from this...GET THE HUMANS!" Eddy Said

The Zombies then attempted to climb on the tank but no avail, Dan then poped out of the tank and scared The Zombiefid Willsons with Rachel's decapitated head and They fell off. Elie's Mom And Dad Contolling the tank's cannon then whacks The Zombiefid Mystery Shack Workers with the tank's cannon and then Carrie decided to Go Through inside the Tank To Control SomeOne but then Elise Qickly operates the cannon and Carrie Was blasted into Eddy's big mouth "PUT YOUR MONKEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS! AHAHAHA!" Elise Said

The tank succeeded to escape the Cul-De-Sac and into parts unknown. Eddy then spited out Carrie "THIS SUCKS! NOW THAT THE ONLY HUMANS ESCAPED THE CUL-DE-SAC WHICH IS SOMETHING WE WERE UNABLE TO WHEN WE WERE ALIVE...WE CANNOT FEED ONTO PEACH CREEK!" The Male zombies then moan in hunger and pain And The FemaleMale zombies then Cry in hunger and pain but then they hear laughter "Ok, who's the wiseguy who thinks it's funny that we're suffering? Wendy...?" Robbie Said Wendy Conbury, still shocked at her zombie Brother's Hurtness points out at what she's seeing. Soon the zombies saw a very big and red Man with long Yellow and Gold Horns And Eyes , a gap in his teeth,With Ripped Black Shorts, and a Firey apple with HELL inscribed in it...

"Hello my undead Minons. My name is Satan, goddess of chaos and Mayor Of HELL. Now that you ran out of food chaos will now increase tenfold. By the way undead mortals... ever wonder how the this chaos started?" "You after all the times we ate others and acted out of our undead instinct, I never did Check How I got infected since I was the first one who was infected and then it spread to US ALL." Satan then made an evil grin"It's because...I WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED THE PLAGUE!" SATAN YELLED

The Zombies were shocked "It was easy, all I did was I went shopping to the underworld "gross-ery" store and I bought GASSY'S GAS that was contaminated with the chemical 2-4-5 TRIOXIN and then I remembered that the one mortal on this planet who Works With Boliers And Tanks... So when he wasn't looking I switched The Bolier's Gas with the tainted Gas and he Breathed it. It transformed him into a flesh eating shadow of his former self and that's when the fun began...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA!" SATAN YELLED

Crag then suddenly tackles Satan in his knees and then he dropped his golden apple of discord And Firey that Gumball Waterson picked up and then Satan zaped any zombie near him but then Gumball Waterson dropped the apple "Nice try goddess but your powers cannot kill us because we are already dead..." Gumball Watterson Said "GODDESS MEAT!" Ed Said Then The Zombies's Eyes The Began To Glow Red With Red Pupils And Iriss Apearing. So Satan then screamed in pure terror as the zombies then surround him and wendy bites a chunk of his neck and then The Twins,Candy,And Greanda tears off His Left arm and They gnawed on it, Gumball Waterson And Stan Pines then tears off the skin of her Chest And Stomach, allowing the zombies to devour her guts and Lungs and then Double D And Robbie tears His head open and Devours His brains while Lee,Marie,Kevin,Darwin,Anais,Tobais,Rachel,And Soos devour His legs.

The zombies feel weird and then Their Eyes Began To Glow Light Blue With Some Milky SurFaces and Dipper fires a Pair Of Lasers That came Out of his eyes that incinerated a Couple of powerlines That Caused the POWER TO GO OUT "I get it now!" Double D Said "After we ate the goddess' guts, insides, and flesh," Dipper Said "we have inheireted His powers of chaos... Now we're unstoppable and we can find more food!" Crag Said "My undead sweeties, I just saw what appears to be a skeleton with a hockey stick wearing a cloak claiming the souls of the innocents we devoured." "If my hunch is correct then that must be the Grim Reaper..." Dipper Pines Said "And if we were to somehow devour bonehead..." Mabel Said The zombies looked at eachother evilly "RIBS!" ALL THE ZOMBIES SHOUTED and they are on the hunt!?

* * *

The Zombies then jumped on the cloaked being and he hited them away with his scythe and then he looks at them "GOOD GRAVY MON! Now I know what kind of animals devoured these mortals, who might you be?" The Grim Reaper Said in a Jamacian accent "The name is "Crag Gramer" And These Pepole As Anamils And Props Are From Elmore,Calafornia(RANDOM STATE EVERYBOFY OKAY) And These Humans Are From Gravity Falls,Oregon Mr. Reaper and we have fully embraced our next stage in human evolution, at the terrible price of Devouring our Nearby Pepole, but...I LIKE IT! AND NOW WE WILL DEVOUR YOUR SKULL AND BONES AND HAVE ENOUGH SUPERNATURAL ENERGY TO ESCAPE THIS DISCRIT AND GO OUT FOR MORE FOOD!" Crag Said AND screamed Then the Zombies got up and staggered towards Grim.

"I am the Grim Reaper! Or "Grim" as my "friends" call me. I will prevent something like this from happening! And besides I hate the living dead, they are a insult to my job." Grim Said And So Grim swinged his Scythe left and right and then the Zombiefied Dipper USed his new powers to fly around and Fired A Lazer Twowards Grim's Scythe But Missed. Grim then managed to catch Tobais and he decapitates Him However His Boady Annd head Still Moved Trying To Put IT BACK TOGETHER "GREAT NOW BOTH OF OUR CHILDREN ARE HEADLESS" MRS Willson Said "YEAH YOU TAKE THAT BACK" MR Willson Said

As Grim continues to slice up The Zombies, Dipper Pines flied so fast to Grim that he managed to grab Grim's left leg bone and start To munching on it, Grim then panics and continues to fight off the zombies but then Wendy Conbury managed to grab Grim's other leg and started Munching On it. The Zombieefid Waterson and Fitzgeralds manage to Grab both of Grim's arm and MUNChed them.

Grim Was nervous over losing his limbs to the zombies and then "What are you and how are you Human Boy able to fly?" Grim said in fear And Talked About Dipper Mabel Pines then says "Well bonehead, it turns out a goddess named Satan was responcible for our transformations into the living dead and when he appeared in our town we managed to overpower him and Devoured him, thus we ended up with his powers And My Brother Dipper Pines Has Lazer Eyes And Flying Abiltes ." "Now we're going to do the same to you So My Sister,Family,Freinds,And Other Fellow Zombies Can Have The Same Powers!" Dipper Pines Said The Zombies then made evil giggling sounds as all of them devour Bits Of Grim's ribs as his skull is screaming in fear and pain And Passes Out. The Zombies Then suddenly felt weird as they now possess the powers of the Grim Reaper (mabel has Zombieefid cats flying out of her hands,Stan Has Super Stong Limbs,Soos Has A Glowing Laser Coming Out Of His Body,Wendy Has The Same Powers As Dipper Lazer Eyes And Flying Abiltes,The Watersons Along With Tobais,Danny,Mr Fitzgerald,Penny Fizgerald,And Juke Are Able To Fly,The Kanker Sisters Now Have Fire Bolts Coming Out Of Their Hands,Candy And Grenda Now Have super Strong SPEEDfuly Fast Feet,Crag Has Now Has A BuletProof Body,And The Other Zombies Have Super Strong Teeth).

* * *

**28 DAYS LATER...**

The Entire Town Of Peach Creek Was Now Devoured By The Zombies While Walking Down The Street Ed then says "Ummm Eddy, now that we Devoured Pepole, what are we gonna do now?" Eddy replies "Simple Undead Lumpy! We're going to invade the nearest town and host a smorgasbord of Human Tissue but first... PARTY!"

The Center of the Cul-De-Sac is covered in a dance floor and neon lights created by The Zombies using their New powers, as the Zombies prepare to dance,Crag appears in a lab coat, holding a glowing green syringe.

Crag: "Come on, boys and girls, come a little closer  
I'm the Re-Animator!  
EveryBoady:Come on! Re-animate your feet!"

(The Zombies dance to the beat of the song in unison and Crag continues to sing)

Crag:If you're feeling dead, I'll be your Re-Animator  
I've got the way to bring you to life  
Gumball:A superior existence with no one to control you  
Darwin:Where you can always do what you like

dipper:Let me give you some green color and you will ask for more  
Mabel:You will see that you never felt this way before  
Wendy:Party without limits, have sex and don't be blue  
Mabel,Candy,And Greanda:Freedom is eternal for you, you, you!

Crag:Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
The secret will keep you alive!

Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
You'll dance for the rest of your life!

Crag,Gumbal,Darwin,and Anais:Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
The secret will keep you alive!

Crag And Ed,Edd,and Eddy:Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
You'll dance for the rest of your life!

EveryBoady:Re-animate your feet !

(The Zombies continue to dance in unison and Crag is now wearing fox ears and tail as he is still singing)

Crag:All you people listen to your Re-Animator  
Dipper:Don't hesitate and give it a try  
wendy:And you'll be quite satisfied  
Crag:Just as long as I can give you a guarantee that you'll never die

Danny And Carrie:Let me give you some green color and you will ask for more  
Anais And Darwin:You will see that you never felt this way before  
Gumball,Nicole,And RicHard:Party without limits, have sex and don't be blue  
ED EDD EDDY:Freedom is eternal for you, you, you!

Crag:Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
The secret will keep you alive!

Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
You'll dance for the rest of your life!

EveryBoady:Re-animate your feet!

(still singing and dancing but The Zombiefided Ed And Mabel Are doing "the robot")

EveryBoady:Re-animate your feet!

Crag,Tobais,Bobert,And Danny:Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
The secret will keep you alive!

EveryBoady:Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
You'll dance for the rest of your life!

RicHard And NiCole:Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
The secret will keep you alive!

Kids:Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
Adults;Move your dead bones, bones, bones  
You'll dance for the rest of your life!

EveryBoady:Re-animate your feet!

As everyone stoped dancing, The Zombiefided ED,EDD,AND EDDY then plays "The Gonk" on their trumpets for no appearant reason.

* * *

**DURING 28 DAYS LATER ON THE 22TH DAY...**

The survivors made it to the distant city of "SpringFeild" and then Sarah knocked on the door Of A House AND Homer Simpson Answered IT And lisa And Bart Showed Up. "HIYA COUSIN SARAH! Where's Ed?" Lisa Said And Asked "PLEASE LET US IN YOUR HOUSE COUSIN BILLY! Hi Bart!" Sarha Begged And Said "Hi Sarah, anyway why should we let you in My house because this is our territory!" Bart Said "Well something terrible happened in in Peach Creek and my other And New friends came along with me and well we need a place to escape them!" sarha said. homer looked confused and he and Marge Simpson let her, May, Johnny, Rolf,Dan,Chris,Elise And Her Family,And Alex SaidAlot and then Homer And Marge paniced when thye saw Rachel's head in the house "NO They're cool!? and besides Rolf created a elixer that cured them of their flesh eating tendencies" Johnny Said And Explained.

"Now tell me from the very beginning, what happened in your town Sweetie" Marge Said while giving Sarah a cup of warm cocoa,

(Sarah And The Others then told The Simpsons what happened to the Cul-De-Sac involving The zombies, flesh eating feasts and the bus full of Passengers who ended up as the feast.)

"Does this mean that my Parent's Sunny Bridges CD is now worth more than $100?" Homer Said "Now that me and my Old And New friends are safe in SpringFeild with you and Cousin Liza Ad Bat Simpson, I hope the nightmare is finally over!"

_**FIANLY IT'S DONE IM GOING TO MAKE A CARTOON ZOMBIES EXTRAS SOON AND THE SEAQUL WILL BE MADE SOON IN DECEMBER SOON AND THE EYES THAT GLOW LIGHT BULE IS A DREAMScapers FROM GRAVIY FALLS REFANCE SO BUT FOR NOW PEICE OUT READERS AND REVEIWERS**_


End file.
